Melancholic Devil
by Alfred WDAM FJones
Summary: Arthur and Alfred has a dispute and in the middle Alfred ends up going on a rampage, in stress and anger. Arthur decides to locate America and calm him down. DevilUSXUK RP plot Blood and Hate in this so yeah


NonAu/AU] [Poss Smut/yaoi] [hurt/comfort] [poss. death] [Arthurs. needed] [Yaoi] [Lit] [Blood]

-YC- and -MC- are arguing about some things, -YC-'s words had felt like a stab in his heart affecting his emotional health and he lets out the last resort, Alfred's devil side comes out on a rampage due to some emotional troubles that Alfred was having. It brings havoc and killing and -YC- comes and tries to calm Alfred down, but Al had disappeared before -YC- can locate him at the killing site.

{ Basically, it's way too emotional and if you can handle that, i'm good. }  
{We should see how the plot goes. if you are interested, comment down and add me, because FB blocked me from adding friends. You have to be online so my messages will work. }  
{The Argument has to be about something that mostly involves Alfred}

" Arthur i don't know what you're talking about!" He pouted and looked at him with worried eyes. " I don't even remember what i did to make you mad." he groaned.

Great America had to deal with England's scolding on what he doesn't remember doing at all. He clearly had enough of this, he rubbed his temples. I just have to listen, Alfred said to himself in his mind. Maybe he would stop scolding and yeah. He thought.

Inside, America heard a sort of taunting and his other side voice inside his head, god him again.

Gritting his teeth, Arthur was far too much in a rage to even think or even remember what the American had done in the first place. The emerald eyes that watched the other were practically on fire with the heat of his anger.

"You're just a bloody useless twat! Why can't you even do anything right!" the elder man whacked the back of his hand across Alfred's face, taking a step too far.

Alfred rubbed the area where he was hit, surely he did do some stupid things, but didn't smacked for it. Yeah it left a red mark on his face, frustrated, Alfred just walked away from the scene. Not even caring about what he did. Now really pissed he took out his gun and started to even murder his own people!

Music didn't even come to try and calm him down. He didn't want to hear it anymore. Bodies of his citizens fell one by one, screams and blood spattered over his clothing. Alfred knew better to not do this, but he couldn't stand it. Devil Alfred was by his side, patting his shoulder. They walked towards a dark forest and vanished without a trace.

Alfred leaned against a tree, looking down at the ground and ate some donuts with his Devil self. Devil Alfred had his cheerful smile on his face and they discussed some emotional times that they shared together.

It was quite a while since Arthur heard of the goings on in the States. He had just simply turned on his television to the news and was confronted with the terror shooting around the states.

The remote dropped from the Englishman's hand. His eyes had gone wide, his pupils trembling within their green cage.

"Oh good lord!" and in an instant, the Brit was up on his feet and taking the next plane to America. He knew who exactly had done this. The evil side of Alfred. It only appeared every so often, and Arthur had only ever seen it once, but once was enough for a life time of terror.

For a bunch of people who had seen Alfred's devil side, he was sure that they thought he was weird and probably unusual for his devil side was helping him, take care of his emotions in tact. But things were really bad, Alfred tried to calm down. His heart clenched like it was being grabbed. He could feel his citizens dying one by one because of him.

He had enough problems, with Iraq, the economy and now this? Why was this happening to him? The thought to himself. He buried his head inside his arms. " Don't worry. Not like England know how you feel you know? We both clearly know that."

Al hated to admit it but he was right, no one knew how he felt inside except himself. As long as his problem wasn't resolved, his other side won't go away. Countries only recognized the Cheerful America, not the dull and boring Alfred. America and Alfred are both the same person.

He was tired of betrayal and lies, especially change.

Standing in the middle of New York, Arthur didn't know where to go, where to turn at all. How could he find Alfred, how could he help him?

Pulling out his phone, he flipped through his contacts, quickly finding the name of the American he had been wishing to find. He dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. It rang and rang, forever droning along and along.

"Alfred, pick up please. Come on. Come on," he bit his lip, waiting for the American.

While Arthur was quite mean to his friend, his little brother, he cared for him deeply, thinking of him still like family. He was the only family he had really and he wanted to protect and help his family.

Alfred didn't pick up his cell phone, just left it ringing. He needed some time alone, and Devil Al knew that and had agreed to take over. His devil wings had came out, hair faded to black; dark blue eyes and he had walked around town, clawing his hands inside his own people's flesh and blood.

A dark aura had surrounded him as he did so; they had hurt Alfred now he going to do the same.

Alfred was inside, hiding in the dark and black abyss as his other side had done this for his sake. It didn't hurt anymore now that he was safe. He let his other self do whatever he had wanted.

Groaning, Arthur looked at his phone again and breathed out a long, disgruntled breathe. He had to find the American. He had to find out about this madness that was taking place.

Arthur groaned and narrowed his eyes, ringing the American's phone again. "Pick up. Pick up! God damn it, you better pick up!" he exclaimed down the phone, no one on the other side could hear his protesting.

Alfred was inside, hiding in the dark and black abyss as his other side had done this for his sake. It didn't hurt anymore now that he was safe. He let his other self do whatever he had wanted.

Devil Al saw as his city was burning into ash, this was much worse than 9/11 he was hurting his own people. He walked through as ash had fallen like snow and he glanced at the familiar blonde head, England.  
" Arthur." his lips parted as he said that in a soft voice.

Taking the phone away from his ear, the Englishman slowly turned around to see a man that resembled Alfred. He blinked a few times, unable to comprehend if this person before him was truly the American country before him. Yet, he had said Arthur's name. /His/ name.

"Alfred...?" the name rolled off his tongue with a foreign feeling to it.  
This didn't feel like the same Alfred anymore and were those wings on his back?! The green eyes shot wide open. His lips parted to speak again, but clamped shut after thinking better of it.

Devil Alfred's expression turned into a glare. This man had hurt his precious friend and sended him these dark emotions, Al had gone through. He knew better to kill anyone, but this guy... His blood was boiling with rage.

Devil Al's wings flapped creating a gust of wind and he had tensed. Grabbing his gun from his sheath and pointed it at his former friend and parent. "..." He didn't care if England had hated him or loved him, what mattered was all the pain that everyone around Al had caused. He though this would restore Alfred's happiness. The name America meant nothing to him.

With the sudden and swift movements of the devil before him, the English country took a step back. He couldn't be killed though and he knew Alfred knew this. Was he just threatening or did he wish for Arthur to feel the pain.

"Wh-what are you doing, Alfred?!" he exclaimed, holding his hands up, showing that he would not do anything, "This is madness. Please, don't kill anyone else. You can hurt me all you like, but don't take it out on them. They did nothing wrong. I...I'm sorry," he uttered, casting sad, forlorn eyes on the devil.

He stepped forward a little and stopped, seeing if you could get a little closer without being shot to pieces. While he wouldn't die, the pain of being shot so many times was sometimes worse; well in Arthur's mind anyway. He /had/ experienced such things before.

Devil Al, very well knew that Arthur couldn't die unless his whole land was taken away. So he had a plan, he flew up to the sky and headed towards London.

His eyes has flashed. It wasn't very far from NYC and due to his flying speed. He landed in a park and had exhaled some fire, setting the buildings on fire, he used his ultra strength to kick the cars around and shot a bunch of England's citizens. This is what Alfred had become and this is a declaration of War for America He was clearly also America and he was for sure going to make England either climb on his knees or make England a torture slave or worse, reclaim his own land causing England to disappear.

Alfred had looked around the scene and wasn't surprised this was how much his other self was protective of him.

As they landed, Arthur had just been thrown aside, no one even bothering about the poor man. Still, no monster was going to treat his people like this.

The Brit clambered to his feet and charged at the devil, trying to strike him with a good hard punch, yet the strength of the man was too much for the Englishman to bare and he was tossed aside again, the air being knocked from his lungs.

He was beginning to weaken. His country was beginning to fall. He brought himself to his feet again, the blood running down one side of his face from a crack in his skull. "No... You won't have it... You will not end me..." Arthur spoke up. "I won't allow it Alfred. This is taking this a step too far now!"

Devil Alfred glanced at the Brit, his eye brow twitched, until he heard Alfred's voice inside his head. "Stop." He obeyed and sheathed his weapon as he was beginning to return back to normal.

Alfred collapsed on the ground, onto his hands and knees and stood up, looking at him. "..." Al didn't want to say anything, even though it was harsh and cruel, but England deserved it.

Soon Alfred began to walk away from England, trying to restrain his intention of finishing the job that his other self had started. He glanced around the whole area, his eyes widened. He couldn't bring himself to hurt innocent people but this was the only way to not make Alfred sentimental or angry. Like everyone else, Al knew Arthur would just hate him. Yet he was getting some mixed doubts and emotions.

Arthur breathed heavily, the fire surrounding the two, the chaos now only a distance murmur in their minds. The Englishman wanted this nonsense to stop. So he knew there was only one thing he could do. He had to beg.

The blonde made is way across the ground to Alfred and tapped his shoulder. He looked to the ground, his fists clenching and flexing out again. "I am truly sorry," he began. "I know... I know...that I'm not the best person in the world. So forgive me please... You don't have to like me or anything, but for these people, for your people, stop this and just...tell me what's wrong."

His eyes looked hopeful at the other. He had to make Alfred see sense. He just had to.

Alfred's electric blue eyes had darkened. " It's... fine.. i'm use to this problem of mine." He smiled, and knew well. Keeping it bottled up will make the problem worse, but he knew this problem couldn't be solved. " But this is my fault."

He would have to teach his other self to at least stop what he was doing. Alfred whistled and a bunch of his people had came to clean up the mess. His mess that he had created.

Alfred rubbed the back of his neck and looked as the helicopter had came to get him. His clothes were stained with the people's blood.

The Brit's eyes narrowed with a frown. He hated seeing the American like this, without his normal, happy, cheery outlook on things. He missed that when a small depression would cover the American, though he had never known the full extent of Alfred's problem. That would always seem to remain hidden from the Englishman.

"Let me help, Alfred. Let me help you," he sighed, "You never let me, but I want to!" he protested.

Alfred looked back at him, still having that miserable face expression on his face. "..." He wasn't sure or not to trust him or not. This was his greatest weakness and he was careful with it.

Al had walked to his former parent and wrapped his arms around him. Bringing him into a tight embrace. He didn't shed tears but felt guilty about everything. " Sorry, Arthur.." He pulled away.

" Sorry about the things i caused you.. But i can't tell you yet!" He smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek and stood up walking to the helicopter. " I'll pay for it all."

{ Characters:

Alfred: Me. i have nothing against England, just how the RP goes and my alfred is built

Arthur: My Friend. Arthur Your-GuardianAngel Kirkland.  
We'll just have to wait for her reply to the plot so yeah. Ciao!  
Tell me what do you think of it.

Also... i bet there's going to be alot of bad comments because this Alfred is not like the original }


End file.
